I Love My Cat, Devil or Not
Dear readers, This is a story I made in the Spinpasta Wiki, but it was rushed a bit. I tried to edit this, but my computer was acting up, so I posted my story here. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I'll do everything in my power to fix my errors. I hope The Shadow Reader understands that I put my blood, sweat, and tears into this story, because he gave me an inspiration to make good stories. I always looked up to Mr.CreepyPasta as the person that made me who I am today. Now, enough dilly-dallying... On to tonight's story. Sincerely, TheDarkCat97, The CreepyPasta Legend. You know what my problem is? I have to be tortured day-by-day by this godforsaken dog. It would crap and urinate on the carpet, follow me around and whine for food, and even went as far as to bark continuously throughout the entire night, just so it can get a treat. So, after being pushed to my limit, I decided to have it taken to the A.S.P.C.A. I then drove down the street towards 85 Fulton Street in my hometown of Hampton. I was going to a place called The Cat Corner; a nonprofit, no-kill shelter for cats. They do not receive any local or state funding and rely completely on the generosity of their community and supporters. As you can clearly tell, I'm one of those supporters. The reason I didn't really got into dogs so much, is because of my experience with them. They're never really good experiences; the dogs would never do what I told them to do, and they would constantly beg for food, just by barking through the night. It drove me nuts. Anyway, I walked inside, and saw that all the cats were scared out of their minds. I can clearly see their ears lowered and their whiskers drawn back as they back up to the back of their cages and stare at a black cat inside a cage in the far back of the place. I walked up to the cage, and looked inside at the black cat looking at me. It seemed like a regular cat, which baffles me because all the cats there looked at the cat like as if it was a vicious Pitbull. I asked one of the people working there if I can have this one. They took a look, and... something happened. They seem to act like they haven't owned this cat and didn't know where it came from. Thinking nothing of it, however, they said that I can have it for free, but not without giving me a list of rules on how to train it and how to feed it. O-kay? That was a bit off. No one ever gave me an animal for free, let alone a cat. I know this is gonna go on the list of clichés, but at least it wasn't a VHS tape or some shit like that, am I right? Anyway, I drove home with the cat in the passenger seat and showed him (yes, it was a male) around the place, but as I did so, he walked upstairs over to my bedroom and slept on my bed. I thought nothing of it. Cats are crepuscular -- which means that they are most active during the twilight hours of dawn and dusk. They tend to lay low in the darker night-time and day-time hours, when other predators may be hanging about. Cats may sleep a lot, but when they're awake, they sure make the most of their time. Cats keep themselves clean. Cats don't require regular grooming sessions like dogs do. The tongue of a cat is barbed in a way that removes dirt and grime from fur with startling efficiency. Cats literally lick themselves clean, another practical reason why cats are better than dogs. Later that night ever since I first bought Pepper (this was my cat's name), I tried to go to sleep, but it was no use. My insomnia was getting the better of me. I went into the kitchen to make some chocolate milk, but just then, I heard something... It sounded like a guttural, harsh, growling noise unlike anything an ordinary animal would produce. This caught me off guard and thought a bear was in the home. But, nothing came to maul me. It came from upstairs, where Pepper was...! I grabbed one of the knives from the knife holder, crept upstairs, and made my way over to the bedroom door, held my hand over my ear and leaned over to listen closely. After an hour, nothing came, but just when I thought that this was stupid, I heard it again. It made me jump out of my skin, and it sounded like anything beyond belief, like something from another planet. I yelped as the sound came, and I quickly covered my mouth, thinking that whatever is behind my bedroom door, must've heard me. But, nothing busted through the door and tried to kill me. It was just dead silence. I creaked open the door, peeped through the crack between the door, and the doorframe. I expected something nightmarish to jump out and scare the ever-loving shit out of me, but I found nothing. Pepper was sitting up on the bed, staring at me with a look that says What the hell are you doing. I checked the entire room, nothing. I looked around the house, and just like my bedroom. Nothing. The next day, I was checking the tires of my car, until I walked inside and smelled an awful odor. No. Not an awful odor. A foul, putrid stench. Like someone lit five stink bombs inside the house. It was a scent of decomposition, or rotting eggs. Maybe, sulfur? I cuffed my nose and wretched as I grabbed the air freshener and sprayed everywhere like it's no tomorrow. And I still smelled it! I felt like puking at this point, and there was no stopping the smell that invaded my nostrils! So I ran out and coughed and gagged as I breathed in the outside air. I looked and Pepper was looking out the window, seeing what I was doing. By that time I didn't know what to think. What the hell's going on? I phoned my friend, Eric, to come and check out the place. He's been a member of the Catholic church for quite sometime now, and has been a really close friend of mine. He drove up to my home, and took a look around the place. Nothing seemed off this time. Until he saw Pepper, who walked downstairs and looked at him. Eric and Pepper were looking at each other dead in the eyes for a brief moment. I waved my hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "John? Where did you get this cat?" He asked. "The Cat Corner down in 85 Fulton Street, where else?" I replied. Now, the thing that got my attention, was that Pepper was growling and hissing at Eric. This weirded me out because, never has he done this before! He was always nice to me, but why is he hissing at Eric? Eric pulled me inside the kitchen and had me sit down at the table right across from Eric. Eric sat down and folded his hands in front of him and spoke. "Now, I don't want to upset you because you're a cat-person. I'm okay with that. But, bare with me when I say this. This is from the church, not me, so don't get mad at me when I tell you this. On June 13, 1233, they said that the cat was the devil in disguise. Nowadays I'm starting to believe that they were right." I shook my head, I did not believe in that kind of shit. Never have, never will. I knew what he was trying to say, he was going on about the middle ages or some shit like that, with a guy there. What was his name? Umm.... Pope Gregory, yes! Anyway, Pope Gregory IX, who held the papacy from 1227 to 1241, most definitely fell in the second camp — largely because he believed that the fluffy hairball-hackers embodied Lucifer himself. Gregory based his theory on quote-on-quote, “evidence”, from Conrad of Marburg, a papal inquisitor. And since this douche doesn't know anything about a cat and how it works, he began slaughtering any feline that entered his property. I asked him if he and the church hated cats with a burning passion or something. "Actually, no. You see, I love all kinds of animals, including cats. Not all cats are bad, don't get me wrong. But what I'm trying to say is that, your cat is not a cat at all. It is a demon." "What?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Your cat's a demon. I know it sounds stupid, but you got to believe me." I can clearly see that my friend's gone bye-bye, so I told him that I'll think about it in the morning. But that morning, I noticed that Pepper was nowhere in site! I called out to him, not a black cat in site! I began to freak out, I put up fliers, and asked if they have seen a cat in Pepper's description. It was all in vein. I began to give up, until I saw that I lost control of my movements. It felt like I was on idle, I had no control of my body, but I saw everything that I did. I saw myself walking towards my home, and took two large, carving knives... Got into my car, and drove towards the Catholic church! Oh my god... No... No, no, no, no! What the fuck was I going to do?! Jesus fucking Christ, is this for real?! Is this all a nightmare?! God, it felt all too real! I idly kicked open the door, and stormed inside. I... couldn't remember what I did at this point. It was all a blur, but I did remember how I... oh god... I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry I need a moment before I could continue.... *Big sigh* I remember... stabbing multiple people. Slitting their throats. And fileting them like fish. There was a lot of screaming, crying, and pleading. Me, on the other hand, I remembered shrieking curse words so vile, that it sounded like it was in some... unknown language. Some, demonic language I think. After the massacre was over, I had full control of myself, I ran out and suddenly felt sick. Why wouldn't I? I knelt there in front of the church as I felt my stomach twisted and turned. I groaned and gritted my teeth in pain! It felt like somebody shot me in the gut with a double-barrel shotgun! That is, until I felt something rise up my gullet. I expected bile, but... Suddenly, I felt something that made my blood run cold. Something in my neck was moving! Writhing! Squirming! It was as if my neck was filled to the brim with maggots! I grasped my neck as I choked and gagged, trying to urge myself to spit out whatever was inside my throat! But as I grabbed my neck, I shuddered as I felt my neck bulging. Whatever was inside my neck, it was big! I was now starting to panic! A far-away look in my eyes! It felt it rise up my neck and the next thing I knew... it was in my mouth... I felt... slimy, wet, fur... on my tongue. I coughed, and coughed, and coughed. Until... I saw it... It went passed my lips, and I knew.... I knew... it was the head of my cat, Pepper! My eyes were as wide as two skillets, as I watched it squirm and writhe out of my mouth and land on the concrete with a loud, wet splat, splashing saliva all over the place. It stood up and shook off the saliva from it's fur, getting it all over my face. I started to look at Pepper with a look of many emotions. But over all, I was confused as to why it was inside me. Until, Eric's words bubbled inside my head. Was... Was Eric... right? I... I couldn't, believe it... I, I couldn't believe that this... this monster was my pet... I had police question me about the recent murders, but I they wouldn't believe me, so I had to lie and say that I killed them out of insanity. What was I supposed to do?! I was clearly on thin ice since there were witnesses claiming that I came out of the church that day! They had locked me up in the loony bin, and I did not receive any visitors. But as days went by, I heard the screams of the doctors and nurses. They seemed to be either in pain, or in fear. They were screaming "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" and "GET IT OUT OF HERE!" The patients here, didn't run. They just watched. Calmly. Like they wanted to actually see the rest! I can see them through the window of my cell door, and they looked at... whatever they saw. Obviously they seemed enchanted by it's, unknown appearance. I suddenly heard the scampering of footsteps, it sounded like a goat running on all fours, but I heard the screeching of a beast of unknown origin! It sounded like a mixture between a long straining red-tailed hawk screech and awful human gurgling sounds! The cry made the air vibrate, and it made me feel sick. It pounded away at my cell door, and just as I backed away from the door and accepted my fate... It swung open, and I opened my eyes and saw it standing in the doorway... It vaguely resembles a Sphinx cat, with its very thin coat of fur and thin body shape. It has taken an emaciated, almost, skeletal appearance; it's bones can be seen through it's fur-less, gray skin. It's decaying starved appearance is suggestive of a cat carcass that has been rotting for years. It's ears were larger than it's head, it has the hind-legs and horns of a goat, it's front paws were replaced with the talon-like feet of a velociraptor. And It had barracuda teeth, The scariest thing about it, was it's eyes. They were large, glassy, fish-like. And I can look at this, and it was about the size of a Great Dane. It walked up to me, and I crab walked away from the monster! I backed up against the wall, and cried out for help, until I noticed that the beast had a collar. I sat there in disbelief, Is that... Is that... my? I questioned myself, hesitantly I called out “Pepper?” and the beast raised it’s now snake of a tail. Producing this horrendous hissing sound. He meowed, and it's voice was now deep and warped, it sounded like the cries of the raptors from Jurassic Park. This was his true form... I was shaken by the sight of my cat as the same stuff David Cronenberg's dreams are comprised of. Pepper lead me out of the asylum and we both walked home. I asked him. "... Why? Why are you helping me?" Pepper looked at me, and, quite literally, gave me a look of trust. Even his serpent tail looked at me, it's tongue flapped out of it's mouth like any snake would. I can see it in his fish-like eyes, and he looked dead serious. Even though he proved to me that this was a demon from the other side, he still loved me no matter what. The creature even made a promise that he would protect me from anyone or anything that came to hurt me. As we finally came back to my house, Eric was there, and I can tell he was very upset. Before he can ridicule me for my quote-on-quote, "actions", he saw Pepper and pulled out his holy water. As he "rebuked" the beast, Pepper started to growl. It sounded like a lion as Eric was ready to splash the water on him. Before he did so, Pepper let out one of the loudest screams I've ever heard! It was so loud it shook the entire Earth! I held my ears in agony as Pepper let out those throat-shredding cries into the crystal blue sky! Not only that, but it sounded like a man and woman screaming in unison! The demon cat's mouth was wide open as it screeched! I turned my attention to my neighbor who was now screaming like a madman at this point, and he began to run back inside and slam the door shut! The old lady across the street from my house saw the creature and gasped as she ran inside as well! I kept staring at Eric and straight-up said... "Eric... Run..." Eric didn't move from his spot. He kept shouting at the creature, causing it to become even more enraged than before! I was screaming for Eric to stop and that he's pissing him off, but he didn't listen! And suddenly without hesitation, Pepper bolted towards Eric with enough speed and force that it was unstoppable! Dust exploded from behind the monster as it sped towards Eric like a bullet out of a gun! I shrieked Pepper's name multiple times, knowing that my cat was going to kill my best friend! Eric saw this and didn't know what to do! His mind was going in all directions, the exorcism didn't work! Pepper ran up towards Eric and rammed his curved horns into his gut, sending him flying in the air and land on the dirt with a loud thud! I ran towards Pepper as he was throwing him around like a raging bull tossing around it's rider! I tried pulling him away, but Pepper still kept going! Eric was about to get back up, but my cat rammed his horns into his skull like a battering ram! Trickles of blood ran down Eric's face... Pepper had cracked his skull open like a broken wine bottle. Eric screamed as Pepper ran forward and struck him again, and again, and again! His face was now a mask of blood, as he scrambled to get back up and run, but it would end up with the monster charging at him and knock him off his feet! Pepper then pinned him to the ground and bit into his neck, Eric kept on screaming, crying, and begging for mercy as blood spewed from his esophagus! In a matter of minutes, he dies. I gazed at the mutilated corpse of my friend, and then at Pepper. I blinked, my throat went dry, and I shook my head in disbelief. I didn’t know what to think… I mean, my cat’s a devil or an alien… or something… but he defended me. So, I just stood there for a moment, staring at my cat, trying to process what just happened, wondering if he’ll pounce on me next. He in turn just sat there and waited for me to go inside. So, left with no other logical options other than accepting whatever just happened, we walked inside the house. The ruckus caused some residents of the neighborhood to come out, and they all saw the body of Eric with gore around him. However, the excess monster parts quite literally burned off of Pepper’s body as the hours went by, turning into a normal black cat once again. There were no further occurrences of Pepper going all Pet Sematary, and he was acting pretty normally ever since, honestly, I have no idea what I should do about all of this if anything. I mean, after all, I love my cat, devil or not. I soon converted into Satanism, rebelling against God and fleeing the herd. Not because Eric's death haunted me for life, but because I don't want to loose my pet. I'd do anything for my best friend, Pepper's the only one I have. I gotta go, Pepper's expecting dinner tonight, it's his favorite; pig guts and cow liver. And he does '''not '''like to wait. Category:Animals Category:Demon/Devil Category:Blood and Gore Category:Monsters Category:Knives Category:For The Shadow Reader